


Coins

by Infini-tea (MHGeek)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor has his own bedroom ok, Father-Son Relationship, I haven't written fic in 3 years please don't kill me, One Shot, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHGeek/pseuds/Infini-tea
Summary: Connor gets his first paycheck.





	Coins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redd000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redd000/gifts).



> Alright, I wrote this to fill a silly little prompt from Redd000 in the Detroit: New ERA discord server, link here: https://discord.gg/Ncag2Yx
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s two weeks after the peaceful protest at Hart Plaza when the President of the United States signs in the 37th Amendment, identifying androids as people protected under the constitution, that Connor Anderson receives his first paycheck.

It’s slapped down on his desk at four o’ three in the afternoon by Captain Jeffrey Fowler, who is nearly beaming as he slaps Connor’s shoulder. “Congratulations, Connor. Don’t spend it all at once.” He winks, and just like that, turns and leaves.

Hank glances over his desk and laughs. “You can finally help me with that electricity bill you’re wracking up.”

Connor’s eyebrows furrow, and he tilts his head in confusion. “I didn’t realize charging was costing so much. My apologies. I’ll just deposit this and send you the money.” There were perks of being connected to the internet, he muses, as he scans the check and deposits it on the spot. He quickly looks up the average utility bill for a family with an android, and wires Hank about $400.

“I’m not sure what I’m going to do with the rest of this, though. I don’t exactly… need money.” Connor runs through the possible expenses in his head, coming up nearly empty. “The only thing I can think of is thirium, but we have plenty of that at home. Replacement parts, but we have quite a few backups here in the station, what abou—”

“Con. Shut up for a second, will ya? How about you spend the money on something you want, not something you need?”

“Something I… want? Lieutenant, I don’t understand. I don’t want anything.” He had no need for material items, he had everything he could possibly need in Hank and Sumo.

“Okay, nevermind about the ‘want’ thing. Buy something you like. Just do something with it, for the love of god.” Hank rubs his hands over his eyes. “Can’t believe I have to help you figure out how to spend your money.”

“...I like dogs.”

“WE AREN’T GETTING ANOTHER DOG, ONE IS PLENTY!”

“Shouldn’t Sumo have a friend? He’s so lonely when he’s home alone, Lieutenant. If he had anothe—”

“Connor. No, we aren’t getting another dog, we don’t have the room, and no, it can’t stay in your room. What _else_ do you like?”

“...I like quarters?”

“Okay, we’re getting somewhere. You can turn some of that money into quarters, how’s that sound?”

Running a quick Google search, Connor nods, determination reflecting in his eyes. “I will get some new quarters.”

“Alright, wonderful, we’ve figured out that mystery, now can we _please_ get back to this murder so I can go home?”

* * *

 

Hank glances up from the TV to the clock. Connor was running really late, he had said he would be home soon, but it had been nearly half an hour. Maybe he should call? Or send a text? What if Connor had gotten jumped, or worse, murdered? Or -

His thoughts come to a halt as Connor opens the door. His jacket is soaked from the rain, but he’s smiling more than Hank had ever seen him smile before.

“Jeez, kid, I was getting worried about you. You vanished after work. Did you at least get a few quarters?”

“I did! And they only cost nine hundred dollars!”

The glass of whiskey in Hank’s hand hits the floor with a crash, sending glass everywhere. “I’m sorry, did you say _nine hundred dollars_?” 

“They were a steal!” Connor plops down on the couch next to Hank, opening his hand and - Hank is going to have a heart attack - Connor reveals three quarters.

“Nine… hundred… Connor, jesus, you could have just turned one dollar into four quarters, or for the love of fuck, you could have turned that into…” Hank counts on his fingers, “ _thirty six hundred quarters, Connor_!”

“They’re collectibles, Hank! This one,” he points to a dirty looking, old quarter, “is from 1982, and it’s a Washington quarter! I got it for six hundred dollars, because it’s dirty, and I think he thought it was rusty, which is nothing a little cleaning won’t fix, and it goes for nearly two thousand dollars!”

Hank leans forward, resting his head on his hands which are in turn resting on his knees. “I can’t believe this…”

“This one’s also a Washington quarter, but it’s from 1983, so it’s only worth about two hundred dollars, today. And the last one is a Vermont quarter from 2001, and it’s worth fifteen hundred dollars! Dad, are you okay?”

Hank’s shoulders are shaking, and moments later he begins guffawing. “Well, at least we know for sure you’re a deviant, christ!”

Connor blinks, processes for a moment, and then says, “I don’t quite understand.”

“No single person at Cyberlife would program you to spend _nine hundred dollars_ on a handful of _quarters_!”

Connor smiles, and then laughs. He’s right. These little things are what make Connor himself, and not Cyberlife’s. And sitting here, on Hank’s couch, with Sumo at his feet, laughing about quarters… well, there’s no place he’d rather be.

 

**FIN**


End file.
